A story out of the ordinary
by lakytu-chan
Summary: Esta es una historia parecida a Alice in wonderland pero esta contiene mucho drama...y amoríos imposibles...
1. Conociéndonos todos

**Hola esta historia la soñé hace poco y quise escribirla aunque se parezca un poco a Alice in Wonderland no es adaptación y las Ppg no me pertenecen y oh, ésta es la época del siglo XVIII y las chicas tienen 10.**

**Chapter 1.**

**Conociéndonos todos.**

**-**Hermanas-Dijo una pelinaranja un poco cansada de perseguir a su hermana morena que a su vez perseguía a su pequeña hermana rubia.Ésta se levantó como pudo.

-Lo siento Blossom , pero es que estaba…..jugando con tu gato-Dijo la rubia tímida de que su hermana mayor se llevara al gato que tanto amaba.

-Y yo la perseguía digo buscaba a Bubbles, jejej-Dijo Buttercup con una risita nerviosa.

-Saphire…ahí estas –Dijo Blossom cargando a una dulce gatita ándose ella debajo de un frondoso á hermanas decidieron mejor dejarla sola en su lugar feliz.

-Que bien poder tener un tiempo a solas…cierto saphire-Dijo Blossom mientras le hacia dulces caricias con sus delicadas manos y su gatita estaba un poco pensativa quienes serían los hijos del socio de su padre y varias preguntas rondaban en su cabecita de 10 años ¿Cómo serían? ¿tendrán hermanas? ¿eran guapos? ¿que tenían que ver en esto? ¿para que las visitarían? ¿serán de su edad?.Siguió pensando y no se dio cuenta de que sus hermanas la llamaban y zarandeaban, hasta que reaccionó.

-Hermana llegaron los hijos del socio de nuestro padre-Con eso Blossom enseguida se paró de golpe , les hizo señas a sus hermanas y se fueron corriendo seguidas de su leal y fiel gata.

-Niñas , niñas no corran –Reprendió su nana, viendo a las niñas que entraban de carrera por la puerta de atrás – y prepárense que llegaron sus invitados , tomen aquí tienen sus vestidos-Dijo su nana guiándolas a su habitación para cambiarlas…

En otro lugar de la mansión, más exactamente en el salón estaban tres chicos de la misma edad de Blossom, Buttercup y el mayor un pelinaranja de ojos rojos, el de el medio un moreno de ojos verdes y el último y no por eso menos importante un rubio de ojos ían un poco impacientes y molestos.

-Grr….como pudo nuestro padre hacernos esto-Gruñó el se debatía entre salir y tirarse desde la ventana o quedarse ahí como su padre ordenó.

-Trata de calmarte hermano,mira que es la voluntad de nuestro padre, pués tenemos que quedarnos aquí unos días mientras nuestro padre está de viaje con el padre de éstas niñas.-Dijo su hermano mayor , el moreno asintió de mala gana mientras el rubio solo quedaba callado.

Mientras tanto ; unas niñas se miraban en el espejo un poco sonrojadas pensado para que vestidos tan estaba en silencio hasta que su nana habló.

-Niñas es hora que bajen para presentarlas a los hijos del socio de su padre cuyo nombre es Lord Him-Avisó ella.Dándoles órdenes para que bajaran , éstas asintieron.

En el salón los hermanos aguardaban en la espera de las hijas de Lord ellos examinaban el lugar, vieron desde la punta de la escalera a tres niñas de seguro ellas eran las hijas de Lord Utonium, y pues eran muy bonitas y se sonrojaron por ese los vieron y pensaron lo mismo exactamente en su contraparte.

-Bueno pequeñuelos los dejaré solos, preséntense-Dijo la nana de ellas dándoles pequeños empujoncitos y yéndose, ellas se presentaron como su padre les había enseñado.

- Mi nombre es Blossom- Se presentó ella misma la muchacho de ojos rojos le tomó la mano ,besando esta delicadamente como todo un caballero, causando un fuerte sonrojo en ella.

-Es un placer, mi nombre es Brick-Dijo é retiró delicadamente su mano guiándolo a él para sentarse y comenzar a hablar los rubios Bubbles fue la primera en presentarse.

-Hola soy Bubbles –Dijo la rubia con tono rubio se puso rojo al darse cuenta de lo bonita que era.

-Y-yo soy Bo-omer-Dijo tartamudeando tímidamente el rubio y Bubbles se reía de lo tierno que se veía en ese los morenos estaba el ambiente entre tenso y desafiante.

-¿Quién se presentará primero?-Preguntó ella.

-Pues es obvio que el caballero.-Dijo el con toda la modestia del mundo, cosa que molestó mucho a la muchacha de ojos verdes.

-No y que la dama iba primero-Dijo ella desafiante, cosa que llamó la atención del moreno.

-Soy Buttercup-Dijo la morena con un deje desafiante al igual que su mirada,y el moreno solo la miraba estiró la mano y este la cogió sin dudarlo.

-Soy Butch un gusto-Dijo el moreno y sonrió con autosuficiencia, la morena igualó su sonrisa de seguro serían buenos amigos y adversarios, pero solo sería una amistad ,porque a ella se enamoraría de alguien más…..

Con los rojitos….

-Enserio tus hermanos hicieron eso por ti oh, eso es muy tierno-Dijo Blossom en el poco tiempo que llevaba de hablar con Brick había descubierto que era una persona muy agradable y le contaba las anécdotas que había vivido con sus hermanos ya que ellos provenían de Londres.

-Sí yo quiero mucho a mis hermanos-Dijo Brick, siempre pensando en el bien de sus hermanos.

-Es hora de comer jóvenes-Dijo un mayordomo anunciando la llegada del dirigieron hacia el comedor.

Todos comieron en un cómodo silencio para unos y un incómodo silencio para terminó la hora del almuerzo se decidió salir a ver el jardí muy bonito tenía flores muy silvestres y Blossom como era de costumbre decidió apartarse un momento de sus hermanas para ver su jardín secreto de rosas que ella misma cultivaba, esas bellas y frescas rosas que le hacían pensar en su difunta madre que con tristeza recordaba.

-Hermana-Pronunció suavemente Bubbles mirando desconcertada a su se volteó un poco sorprendida al darse cuenta de que no había sido discreta al cerrar la puerta de su jardín "oculto".

-Oh, Bubbles ¿Qué haces aquí?-Preguntó solo sonrió obvio que sabia de ese lugar pues ella se dedicaba a seguir a sus hermanas pus le encantaba saber que hacían ellas para ser como ellas, sólo que hoy se enteró del lugar.

-Pues solo quería ver el jardín a donde siempre ibas-Dijo con simpleza la rubia , regalándole una inocente sonrisa,Blossom le dijo a Bubbles que debía ser un secreto y con esto dicho salieron del jardín secreto , siendo Blossom la última cerrando con candado la escondida puerta con una pared de hojas y flores que la ayudaban a confundirse.

-Bueno Blossom si yo …quisiera contarle a alguien sobre….tu jardín –Dijo Bubbles,haciendo que la pelinaranja parara en seco y mirándola los ojos de la ahora aterrada rubia, aunque la verdad Bubbles no escuchaba a su hermana ya que pensaba en lo lindo que era Boomer y se dio cuenta que si Boomer no se enamoraba de ella no tendía hijos con el y no se casaría dejándola aterrada.

-Bubbles…..no puedes hacerlo simplemente no-Dijo Blossom y siguió caminando, la rubia no sabía de que hablaba ella.

-Bubbles quédate aquí debo dejar ir donde Saphire y asegurarme de que nana le haya dado de comer .-Dicho esto se marchó hacia la cocina , donde por supuesto se encontraba su nana y Bubbles decidió ir a ver que hacían los demás solo por mera curiosidad."_que curiosita soy jeje"_ pensaba Bubbles mientras buscaba a los demás.

-Enserio Boomer-Decía Buttercup alabando a Boomer ya que éste le contaba que su madre cocinaba unos deliciosos pastelillos-Y dime,¿Cuál es el ingrediente especial?-Continúo estaba muy confundida, ¿desde cuando a Buttercup le interesaba la cocina?hmmm, tendría que volvió feliz con su gatita en las manos , Cargándola dulcemente.

-Oh, ya volviste Blossom y con Saphire-Dijo Bubbles feliz,Blossom asintió contenta.

-Que gatita tan bonita, de seguro es la gata más bonita que existe en el mundo-Dijo Butch acercándose al lugar junto con su hermano Brick,quien estaba confundido con la actitud de su hermano supuestamente _rudo o rebelde_,que jugaba cariñosamente con la gata que tenía Blossom.-¿Cómo se llama?-Preguntó Butch.

-Su nombre es Saphire,es mi gata y la quiero mucho ya que fue un regalo de cumpleaños de parte de mi madre-Dijo ella recordando que Bubbles tenía una cajita musical y Buttercup una manta tejida a mano y a Blossom una gatita ,todos regalos de su madre.

-Concuerdo contigo en algo Butch, sí la gata es bonita, pero no tan bonita como su dueña-Repuso el pelinaranja con un sonrisa mirándola a ella y solo a ella, causando un sonrojo en rubia sólo reía levemente mientras se alejaba del lugar para buscar a Boomer y a Buttercup.

-Ah,p-pues gra-aci-as-Tartamudeaba nerviosa y sonrojada tanto Buttercup y Boomer hablaban amenamente.

-Sabes eres muy buena….yo creo que deberías ser novia de….-Dijo Boomer ilusionando a Buttercup –Butch mi hermano.-Terminó el dándole una sonrisa que hizo que ella se sonrojara.

-Ah,Butch-Dijo ella desilucionada, pensando en que la persona que mencionara el rubio fuese el y no su momento llegó la rubia con carita sonriente como siempre mirando a su hermana y al rubio sonrojándose ella con el último.

-Oigan ,¿quieren jugar?-Preguntó Buttercup llamando la atención de todos exceptuando a Blossom que de la vergüenza se excusó con que tenía que mandar a bañar a Saphire.

-¿A que? ¿Dónde?-Preguntó el moreno haciendo enfadar a quiso intervenir diciendo.

-Bueno yo opino que a los cazadores de tesoros y donde…..-Bubbles se debatía entre decir o no aunque no creería que se molestaría, pero quería impresionar al rubio asi, que decidió –donde bueno en un lugar que sólo Blossom conoce pero para eso hay que seguirla-Continuó ella.

-¿Y eso no es malo? Es decir Blossom podría molestarse si…-Dijo Brick iba a continuar hasta que el metiche de su hermano Butch no lo dejó.

-Oh ,vamos no creo que Blossy se moleste-Dijo el,dejando confundidos a todos con el _Blossy_ que raro, a Brick lo dejó entre confundido y enfadado.

-Sí , además somos cazadores de tesoros , ¿tal vez donde vaya ella sea un tesoro? –Dijo Buttercup un poco interrogante.

-No lo se….-Decía un poco indeciso el pelinaranja.

-Vamos hermano, somos cazadores de tesoros , hazlo o si no serás cobarde-Decía retándolo el pelinaranja se molestó y aceptó.

-Bien pero luego no me culpen-Decía Brick.

-Bien mañana temprano la seguiremos yo sé que ella todas las mañanas se desvía y se desaparece y va hacia otra parte , lo sé porque Bubbles y yo siempre estamos juntas y ella se va y nos deja solas en el jardín-Dijo Buttercup.

-Listo , muchachos lo que haremos mañana será para valientes –Dijo dramáticamente Butch.

-Mañana seremos cazadores de tesoros-Dijeron los 5 al unísono.

-Si pero no le digan nada a Blossom-Susurró Bubbles y los demás asintieron.

-Hola, ya regresé –Dijo nerviosa , pues no solo mandó a bañar a la gata sino que fue a su jardín a pensar en el muchacho pelinaranja.-Y, ¿Qué hicieron cuando no estuve?-Preguntó viéndolos actuar de forma tan extraña.

-Nada,nada solo pensando y admirando el paisaje-Dijo nerviosa Bubbles pensando en que decir.

-Oh-Solo eso salió de sus labios, estaba sospechando del comportamiento de ellos,pues era muy extraño ver habitualmente nerviosa a Bubbles ya que prácticamente ella era la más calmada de todas 3 y no solo a ella sino a los demá lo averiguaría pero por ahora les seguiría el juego.

-Si , es muy hermoso-Dijo Blossom admirando las bellas flores de colores azules,lilas,amarillos y pequeños y leves tonos blancos.

-Oigan que estamos esperando es hora de cenar-Dijo Birck nervioso, los demás asintieron y se fueron directo a la Mansión…

**Continuara…..Hola ,bueno parece pero no es adaptación solo lo soñé,bueno nos leemos al rato y por favor ténganme un poco de paciencia y oh, ya casi termino el próximo episodio de **_**"Terapia al stilo Ppgz"**_

**Una pregunta ¿merezco un review?**

**Nos vemos :3**


	2. Eso es caer bajo

**Hola quise continuar hoy **

para la mayor comodidad mia y sentir que no le debo nada a nadie jejeje.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**Eso es caer bajo**

-Oigan que estamos esperando es hora de cenar-Dijo Brick nervioso, los demás asintieron y se fueron directo a la Mansión…

-Que delicioso estuvo todo, muchas gracias Berta-Alabó Blossom la comida de la cocinera de cara solo se ruborizó de la vergüenza , siempre dispuesta para ayudar a las hijas de su señ demás no se quedaron atrás también le agradecieron con culminar la cena la nana de las niñas cuyo nombre era Julia guio a los hijos de Lord Him a las habitaciones de huéspedes una para cada uno, estos también llevó a las niñas a sus respectivas habitaciones.

* * *

><p>En la habitación de Butch...<p>

Butch se encontraba muy pensativo acerca de lo que sentía por...cierta chica , más exactamente por Blossom,no sabia que era eso,esa calidez cada vez que la veí repente a su cabeza se le vino la imagen de una Buttercup sonriente,cosa que desconcertó mucho al moreno,sacudió su cabeza y esta empezó a maquinar un plan que no fallaría,el se encargaría de hacer suya a Blossom cuesto lo que cueste sin importarle cuanto amor sienta su hermano pelinaranjado por esa se encargaría de ser el heroe de sus sueños y el único que ocupe sus pensamientos (n/a :Que egoista!) pasando sobre cualquiera.

Porque cuando Butch quería algo nada ni nadie se lo impediría,se quedó dormido pensando en como derrotaría asu hermano mayor,cosa que sería fácil porque ¿quien no se resiste con los encantos del gran Butch Him?.La respuesta es fácil ,Nadie;y es que quien no,con esos adorables ojitos verdes y esa cabellera morena?

* * *

><p>En la habitación de Bubbles...<p>

La rubia coloreaba muy entretenida un dibujo de su amor secreto,en el se apresiaban sus ojos de color carmesí,su cabellera ó enamorada,sacó otro dibujo donde aparecía un muchacho de ojos verdes y cabello negro y suspiró de nuevo,oh no le gustaban 2 la rubia no se alteró ya que los espiraría y así saber con cual de los 2 quedarse jeje eso era lo que siempre hacía cuando quedaba entre la espada y la dispuso a dormir guardando discretamente sus dibujitos cariñosos debajito de su cama.

* * *

><p>En la habitación de Buttercup...<p>

-Boomer es un ángel,es muy guapo esos angelicales ojitos y su cabellera rubia-Decía Buttercup pensando en Boomer, no tenía otra cosa más que ó de pensar en Boomer y se dispuso a hacer el plan sobre los cazadores de tesoros ,eso era ridículo ya que con 10 años quien jugaria a eso , ella lo hizo para esar con su amado rubio para perderse casualmente con él, ya idearía un plan pero por ahora a dormir.

* * *

><p>En la habitación de Boomer...<p>

-Mindy...-Pronunció Boomer con un deje romántico recordando a su Mindy , quien era prima de Princesa , ¿como alguien tan bello y puro como ella podía ser primo de alguien tan feo y desagradable?.El caso,es que Mindy es tan buena y humilde como hermosa;ella es de piel un poco morena, de ojos achocolatados y cabellera muy bonita, al recordar eso Boomer se sonrojó fuertemente.-¿Como me ganaré su corazón de miel?-Se pregutó Boomer -Pero...está tan lejos,bueno cuando vuelva a casa la veré.-Surruró muy feliz para después irse a la cama.

* * *

><p>En la habitación de Brick...<p>

Pensaba en lo bonita y amable que era Blossom , sus ojos rosados siempre brillaban de alegría,su lindo cabello y su cegadora sonrisa,pero ¿si ella era la dueña de su corazón,como hacerle para que el fuese el dueño del suyo?Tan corta edad y ya experimentaba el pensaba esto que decidió hecharle una ojeadita al cuarto de al lado cuyo cuarto era el de Blossom,tal vez el fuese un sin verguenza que solo quería verla , pero por si ella se llegaba a dar cuenta el se excusaría diciendo que" pensaba que era el de Butch".

* * *

><p>Lentamente se encaminó hacia su destino para abrir la puerta abrirla del todo encontró a su bella durmiente,dormida placidamente en su gran cama y a su lado tenía a su gata, ó al verla así de pasiva;se acercó lentamente a ella para depositar un pequeño beso en los labios y salir huyendo de ahí cerrando la puerta rápidamente llamando la atención de la gata que a su vez despertó a su dueña poseedora de bellos orbees rosas.<p>

-Pero que..-Calló al percatarse de una deliciosa calidez en los labios,llevó tímidamente 2 dedos a sus labios tocándolos delicadamente, ruborizada y sorprendida preguntándose qué o quién haya hecho la acción.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente todo pareció muy tranquilo y los cinco chicos se reunieron para realizar el plan..-Bien ya saben el plan es seguir a Blossom-Dijo Buttercup,los demás asintieron y se prepararon,todos escucharon unos pasos y se que Blossom pasaba por el estrecho corredor,pero muy bien adornado con varias chicos miraron atentos,por ahí pasaba junto a ella su gata,nada inusual,pero antes de comentar algo Blossom volteó hacia ambos lados para asegurarse de que nadien la siguiera o ó 3 veces una pared con su mano y de la pared salió una llave,que Blossom tomó y se fué de allí dejando anonadados a los demás estos al ver que no estaba decidieron seguirla discretamente sin ser detectados por se encaminó por el laberinto seguida de ella los demás, Blossom agarró una regadera y se la llevó en las manos , este acto no pasó ó la puerta e introdujo la llave entrando y mirando su jardín olvidandose de la puerta abierta por donde ellos entraron a su jardín ,se escondió en las margaritas es decir entre ellas (na:Sí el jardín es gigantesco pero está escondido),Butch entre las azucenas,sintiendo una molestia y volteó la cara y era Bubbles que lo miraba con una sonrisa y reprimió un grito sorprendido (n/a:Que acosadora).Boomer se escondió con su hermano Brick entre las amapolas ya que se asustó con las miradas que le mandaba Buttercup (n/a:Que llorón).Todos observaban que hacía Blossom (n/a:Al parecer ya no son cazadores de tesoros sino detectives ),quien estaba regando muy cariñosamente las bellas rosas rojas,mientras que de el bolsillo de su vestido, sacaba una bolsita de semillas con unas peonina roja abrió,hizo un hueco pequeño en tierra y depositó varias semilas allí,para luego taparlas y regarlas.

-Listo,mamá tu estarías orgullosa -Dijo con un deje de tristeza Blossom con una lágrima que le delineaba el rostro mirando al cielo , Brick y Butch se pusieron muy se percató de algo Bubbles tenía un insecto..

-Bubbles no te muevas tienes un insecto -Dijo Butch quien ya conocía esa clase de niñas lloronas,Bubbles trató de calmarse pero el miedo a los insectos no la dejaba,era solo un gusano que tenía en la nariz ,Bubbles no aguantó...

-Kyaaaaa!-Gritó horrorizada Bubbles quitandose el insecto ,llamando la atención de todos incluyendo a Blossom,quien se giró sorprendida y repente y nadie vió que de la nada se abría un enorme agujero en medio del jardín.

-Chicos que hacenen mi jardín -Dijo Blossom sorprendida retocediendo mientras Brick se acercaba a ella y diciendo.

-Blossom no sigas retrocediendo ...te vas a caer...-Pero era tarde Blossom casi se cae sino es atrapada por la mano de Brick, quien no tenía mucha fuerza y se dejó caer con ella .

-Chicos!-Gritaron sus hermanos asustados pero luego Butch se tiro no sin antes gritar -ESTO ES POR BLOSSOM...AH,Y BRICK!-Se mandó de golpe gritando el nombre de su hermano con mala gana .Luego Bubbles siguió gritando.

-ESTO ES POR MI HERMANA BLOSSOM ,MI BUTCH Y MI BRICk-Gritó Bubbles siendo seguida por Buttercup que también gritó.

-ESTO ES POR BLOSSOM Y Boomer-Buttercup gritó y susurrando lo último bajito sólo para ella. Boomer no vió escapatoria miró a ambos lados y se encogió de hombros y se tiró no sin antes gritar.

-ESTO ES PORQUE ME QUEDÉ SOLITO -Y sin más el agujero se cerró.

* * *

><p>Hola , espero que le haya sido de su agrado ahora responderé reviews Iru-chan loli dark:Gracias por el review lo aprecio jeje , bueno te daras cuenta de que Bubbles es un poco (mucho)acosadora al igual que Buttercup y Brick bueno mi rojito es fiel a sus sentimientos al igual que Blossom y sobre Butch si los acercaré más je! Bueno para serte sincera no se por que puse a Buttercup enamorada de Boomer porque por lo general es Brick o Butch pero creo que lo puse para hacer algo diferente.Sígueme con la trama y te harás muchas preguntas.x3 Me alegra que te fascine.<p>

BlossXBrick:Sabes me gustan mucho tus historias son muy creativas y pervertidas te adelantaré algo cuando termine esta haré una historia de rated M sobre mi pareja favorita ; Blossom y irá dedicada a ti n.n Bueno hasta aquí todo amigos , miren como se nos acaban las vacaciones y pues llega la escuela y se me hará mucho más difícil actualizar :(.

Bye , los quiere. Lakytu-chan n.n


End file.
